


Give and Take

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Library Sex, M/M, Ripping Clothes, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Lionel likes to be on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

_**Give and Take**_  
Title: Give and Take  
Pairing: Lionel/Bertie  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: Sometimes Lionel likes to be on top.  
Written for: [](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile)[**celandineb**](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/) , who prompted "torn in two"

 

Bertie finds it to be exciting when Lionel is the one who takes the lead in their sexual rendezvous. The vegetable pantry, the palace lake house, the tiny bathroom at his office, and even Lionel under his desk while he tried (and failed) to work were all of his glorious ideas. And whether it's because Lionel is a commoner that enjoys dominating the king every once in a while that arouses him or how his knees go weak when his expensive dress shirts are torn in two when Lionel becomes impatient with the buttons, but his friend never fails to excite him.

Sometimes he is very gentle with Bertie, laying kisses all over his body and straddling his hips while he massages his tired, aching back. And others he is like a devil that cannot seem to take enough: biting him all over, a necklace of bites ringing his neck, and holding his head down when Bertie decide oral stimulation might help relax his throat.

“Not knowing what to expect,” Bertie thinks to himself as Lionel enters the last row of books in the library, “is nearly half the fun.”

And then all thought is wiped away as soon as their lips once again touch.

  



End file.
